<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Did It Have to Be... by ilookedback</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990689">Why Did It Have to Be...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilookedback/pseuds/ilookedback'>ilookedback</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hyggetober Challenge Ficlets [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Triple Frontier (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babyfic, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Other, gender neutral reader, hot single dad frankie morales (tm), mention of snakes but nothing descriptive, per usual very soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilookedback/pseuds/ilookedback</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You will never believe,” he declares, “what we just saw.”</p>
<p>“What did you see?” you ask. You’re a little distracted, facing down three socks without their pairs, so you almost miss it when he widens his eyes expectantly.</p>
<p>“Guess,” he says.</p>
<p>You find a black sock poking out of the sleeve of a black t-shirt and roll it with its match, thinking.</p>
<p>“A parade?”</p>
<p>He shakes his head, unimpressed, and crosses to the bed, setting the baby down and pulling off her shoes so she can wriggle across the mattress as she pleases, crawling her way through your carefully stacked towels.</p>
<p>“Think Indiana Jones,” he hints.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hyggetober Challenge Ficlets [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Did It Have to Be...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For day 12 of my Hyggetober Ficlet Challenge, which is based off of <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/B201-j7ljdU/?igshid=1pflwcl5260me">this prompt list</a> and will span several Pedro fandoms. Today's prompt is "pets."</p>
<p>Same universe as <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871253">Down to the Roots</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981017">First Star I See</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every now and then, Frankie has a flair for the dramatic. You hear him come through the front door, murmuring excitedly as he makes his way through the house to find you in the bedroom, folding laundry, and he pauses in the doorway, baby in tow.</p>
<p>“You will never believe,” he declares, “what we just saw.”</p>
<p>“What did you see?” you ask. You’re a little distracted, facing down three socks without their pairs, so you almost miss it when he widens his eyes expectantly.</p>
<p>“Guess,” he says.</p>
<p>You find a black sock poking out of the sleeve of a black t-shirt and roll it with its match, thinking.</p>
<p>“A parade?”</p>
<p>He shakes his head, unimpressed, and crosses to the bed, setting the baby down and pulling off her shoes so she can wriggle across the mattress as she pleases, crawling her way through your carefully stacked towels.</p>
<p>“Think Indiana Jones,” he hints.</p>
<p>“What?” You dangle a spare sock in front of the baby, giving her something to grab at, and she immediately stuffs the edge of the cuff into her mouth to chew on. Maybe if you run it through the wash again it will come out this time with its clone. Or maybe it will disappear altogether, off to sock heaven, and you won’t have to think about it again. “The ark of the covenant?”</p>
<p>He drops to his knees, resting his elbows and his chin on the edge of the bed, and gives up on making you guess.</p>
<p>“<em>Snakes</em>,” he says.</p>
<p>You give him your best Indy—“Why did it have to be snakes!?”—and he laughs, unfurling his arm to pick through the small pile of his own clothes that have made their way into your laundry.</p>
<p>“Exactly.”</p>
<p>“Where did you see a snake?” you ask.</p>
<p>“Not <em>a</em> snake,” he corrects you. “Snakes, plural. Like, three of them. You know the older lady in the yellow house down the street?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Barbara, I think.” You don’t know her well but she’d brought you cookies when you’d moved into the neighborhood, and she always waves when she sees you around.</p>
<p>“<em>Barbara</em>,” he continues, “lured me into her house on the pretense of changing the battery in her smoke detector, and then she tried to <em>feed us to her pet snakes</em>.” He reaches his arm out a few inches further and pokes at the baby’s side, giving her a gentle tickle. “Didn’t she, mija?”</p>
<p>The baby laughs, oblivious or simply unafraid of the mortal peril she’d apparently been in.</p>
<p>“That doesn’t sound like her,” you point out mildly.</p>
<p>“Well,” he concedes, “I didn’t stick around long enough to get bitten. All I know is she had a wall full of terrariums and a funny look in her eyes.”</p>
<p>“But you changed her batteries?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, of course.” He’s not looking at you. The baby’s grabbed onto his finger and he’s engaged in a tense game of tug of war with her.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” you tell him. He smiles but he shakes his head, a little exasperated like he thinks you’re missing the important part of his story.</p>
<p>But you’re pretty sure you got it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>